Cheesy Predacon Pick Up Lines
by TFLover2324
Summary: One shots of cheesy pick up lines that are said by either Predacons or said to them by others. Rated M because some of these pick up lines will be racy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Stormfire and Discourage**

 **Let's make like a fabric softener and 'Snuggle'**

Stormfire was looking for Discourage, the grumpy Predacon was off somewhere being a gloomy shadow (he never seemed to like it when she called him 'Grumpy Pred' or 'The Gloomy Blue One' to his face so she tries not to call him that anymore). She found the Predacon sitting on a ledge and looking up at the sky, he wasn't in his beast mode for a change instead he was in his robot form. Stormfire transformed in mid-walk and placeed her clawed servo gently on his shoulder causing the larger Predacon to jump slightly in surprise.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to surprise you." she murmured as she sat down next to him.

"...You didn't surprise me." Discourage mumbled.

Stormfire simply blinked her optics at him but doesn't comment, instead she curled her tail behind him and around him. She stared up at the sky of Cybertron, the planet was slowly being rebuilt by the Autobots so it didn't look like how it looked in her 'old' memories.

"Did you want anything, Stormfire?" Discourage's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

The femme Predacon looked at him once more and blinked her optics in an innocent manner that caused Discourage to give her a slightly deadpan look. "Do I need a reason to come looking for you?" Stormfire asked in a feign hurt tone.

Discourage simply lifted an optic brow at her as he just stared at her.

"Fine!" Stormfire sighed heavily as she threw her arms around the larger Predacon, catching him off guard to the point where she easily knocked him down onto his back. "Let's make like a fabric softener and 'Snuggle'!"

"Like a what and a what?"

Stormfire laughed and said, "It's a human pick up line...I heard it during my time on earth." Stormfire said as she transformed which triggered Discourage to do the same so that she could do a Predacon version of a snuggle which consisted of a small head resting on top of a larger head as their wings and tails covered the other.

Discourage figured that it was best that he didn't ask for a further explanation because he had a feeling that it would still fly over his head so he allowed the smaller Predacon to snuggle with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sideline and Tranquil**

 **You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves…**

Sideline was sitting on the roof of Neutralzone next to Tranquil as they watched the bots below them walk out and into the bar, if you weren't too drunk enough you would notice holes in the side of the building that would have matched Sideline's claws perfectly. Next to the two Predacons were a decent number of empty glasses, the tip of her tail moved to the beat of the song in her head.

It was silent after Air Brake had gone back down to get more drinks for them.

"I'm surprised you drank that much for such a small Predacon..." Tranquil said.

The femme was shorter than any other Predacon either cloned or born, she was a head shorter than Flow who was also short for a Predacon.

Sideline looked at him and said, "I am too...who knew that I could drink that much and still be able to function?" She lifted her servo and looked at it, the femme curled and uncurled her clawed fingers.

Tranquil smiled and patted her head, between her horns though he was careful with the spines that grew between them that led down her back to the tip of her tail. Sideline purred softly at the attention before she leaned against the larger Predacon for more attention, she had learned a lot of habits during her time of earth watch a creature called a cat...purring was just one of them.

Then it dawned on her what he was doing so she pulled away and swated his hand away, "Yes, I'm small and cute but knock it off!"

Tranquil chuckled and patted her head one last time, "You're the one that said it, Sid."

Sideline huffed in annoyances as she looked away to pout as Tranquil proceeded to start poking her much to her annoyance, when Air Brake came back she's going to take Quil's drink and hide it from him because he doesn't need to drink anymore.

"Stop that before I bite you!"

"Heh, not what I would expect you to say or even think about doing with your mouth." Tranquil said with a smirk as he leaned towards her.

The femme blinked at him in surprise before she smirked at him and said, "You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves." She hoped that would scare him away from her but to her horror and slight surprise, it didn't work in fact it had the opposite affect on the mech Predacon.

Instead of pulling away like she had hoped, Tranquil leaned even closer to her until Sideline was flat on her back on the ground with wide yellow optics.

"Who would have thought that you even knew any pick up lines."

"Erm...I was cloned on earth so yes, I did know some pick up lines." Sideline managed to get out, her tail's tip was twitching fast giving away her nervousness of the whole situation.

But before anything can happen, a familiar voice came from above and behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Predacons looked up and saw that Air Brake had returned with their drinks, he was staring down at them.

Sideline blinked before she snapped out of it and crab-walked away from Tranquil, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? Because it certainly looked like that to me." Air Brake said with a small smile.

"Aww and here I thought that we had something, Sid."

"Shut it, Quil!"

Air Brake sighed and placed the glasses down, "Before you try to kill him, Sid...here's our drinks and at least let him drink his first." Sideline lets out a mix between a growl and a purr before she grabbed her glass and took a sip, her tail curling around her as she did so. Tranquil smiled at her as he took a sip of his drink while Air Brake just shook his head and wondered how he became the friend of two Predacons who seemed to enjoy messing around...mostly Quil starts it but there are the rare time where Sid started it though she ended up freezing when Quil responded to her comments in the opposite manner.

Which is what most likely happened to cause that scene that he had walked in on...

 **A crab walking Sideline is a very amusing sight to see in my head xD**

 **Sideline doesn't talk much even after Shockwave fixes her but she'll say something when it counts and that includes using a pick up line on Quil xD which she never expected to end like that...sorry, Sid but you don't go saying that to a mech and not expect him to just let it slide..**

 **And Air Brake interrupted their little scene just as it was starting to get interesting...thanks for that, Brakey! Way to kill the mood xD I'm sure that Sid thanks you deep down hehe**

 **Tranquil, Flow and Air Brake (because you can't have Quil without his drinking buddy even though he shows up at the end to catch such an interesting scene xD) belongs to pika who is suffering from me borrowing him from her...she makes really cute Predacons xD**

 **Sideline belongs to me, she's one of my Predacon femmes...I dunno who I picture as her voice but I do know that the actress who played Jessica Rabbit is the voice of Stormfire :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sideline and Tranquil**

 **Oh no, I'm choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!**

Sideline was once more on the roof of Neutralzone with Tranquil and Air Brake, and though the latter had to leave to get more drinks, it was still surprising to see a mech that large drink so many and still be alive. And if she didn't know any better, she would say that he was trying to leave them alone together, though that didn't seem to fit his personality...he just didn't seem the type to play match maker.

Her tail curled up behind her as she thought about it, she looked at Quil from the corner of her eye and nearly fell off the roof when she noticed that he was looking at her. In fact, she does fall off but a quick dig in to the roof with her claws prevented her from falling to her doom...why she didn't have wings, she'll never know because she is always nearly falling to her death.

"You okay?" Tranquil asked her with a small smile.

"Fine...why?" Sideline said as she pulled herself back onto the roof and sat down next to Tranquil once more when she had a feeling deep down that maybe she shouldn't be sitting there.

"I don't know...you just seemed jumpy today."

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Sideline looked away in a haughty manner.

"Oh? Then explain to me why you almost fell to your death? Not that I wouldn't have dived after your aft to save you."

"You know what? Bi-" Sideline shut her mouthbefore she even finished that sentence, she was going to 'bite me' to Tranquil but knowing him, he'd take it as invitation and bite her.

"What was that?" Tranquil smirked at her, she knew that he knew what she was going to say and was trying to get her to say it.

"Nothing...I wasn't going to say anything." the femme Predacon started to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze...the visor that he wore certainly wasn't helping as it covered his optics. She could feel them on her.

"If you say so..."

Sideline doesn't say anything, in fact she simply scooted away from him until she felt safe.

"You know for someone who claims not to be jumpy, your actions sure don't match."

Sidelinesnorted and gave him a side long look, "I just don't trust you...especially not after what happened last time we were up here alone." Shecringed as soon as she finished saying it. Great, now he knew why she was so jumpy...nice going, Sideline.

"Oooh." Tranquil said with a grin. "That's why!"

"...Shouldn't you go see what's taking Brakey so long?" Sideline snapped out as she bristled, her spinal spines clicked as they moved into a slightly erect position.

"Nah, he's fine." Tranquil said with a smirk. "So...do you want to continue where we were interrupted at?"

"No!" Sidelong shouted, actually it was more of a high pitched squeak and not an actual shout, the femme blushed as she snapped her head towards him with wide optics then she starts to choke, which she would later wonder how she did it but at the moment she really didn't care how. "Oh no, I'm choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!" And once again, she realized that wasn't probably the smartest thing to say around Tranquil...especially when he had that grin on his lips and she started to choke more in response.

"I'll be happy to help you, Sid~."

Tranquil leaned towards femme, gently cupping her face and causing her to tense up and blush even harder.

"No, thank you! I'd rather it be from Air Brake!" Sideline squeaked out and leaned away from the mech but he just followed her in response to her movement. "And that's wasn't a pick up line!"

"It sounded like one to me."

"Well, it wasn't and I'm fine now!"

"You sure?"

"AIR BRAKE COME BACK QUICKLY!"

 **As always, I only own the Nevada Tribe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flameraid and Air Brake**

 **Pinch me. [Why?] You're so fine I must be dreaming.**

Flameraid sat behind to Air Brake on the roof of Neutralzone, she leaned against his back and stared at the liquid in her glass. The two silent bots waited for their two friends, though the femme had a feeling that they would take a while since both Predacons always seemed to get into very interesting...situations that either got witnessed by Air Brake or someone else. The femme curled her tail at the memory of when she had walked in on them, and that was the most traumatizing moment of her short life.

She felt Air Brake shift behind her and she moved in response.

"I thought you fell asleep." Air Brake stated. He wasn't much of a talker which was something Flameraid liked about him; he preferred action over words. Instead of asking her if she was asleep he just moved and almost causing her to fall over in the process.

Flameraid moved to sit next to him, finished her drink and placed the empty glass next to her. "Well, that's what happens when you stick two quiet people together: one of them will think the other had fallen sleep."

Air Brake didn't say anything and finished his drink.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Who?"

"Quil and Sid... they should have been here by now."

Air Brake shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know, and don't really care until I have to turn off my audio receptors because they get too loud."

Flameraid chuckled and leaned against him, "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

The large mech shrugged again. "Not really. They do get quite noisy."

"That's certainly true... and very awkward too."

Air Brake glanced at her direction. "Only for you, Fla."

The Predacon smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I'm an old fashion kind of femme."

The mech didn't comment on that even though they both knew that she wasn't old at all. Like most of the Predacons she was a clone and therefore a baby next to the rest of the Cybertronians.

Flameraid looked at him. "Thanks for not commenting on that even though I totally gave you an opening." She smiled at him and lifted her arm. "Pinch me."

Air Brake got a look on his face that clearly questioned her intelligence and asked, "Why?"

"You're so fine I must be dreaming."

"..." The large mech actually turned to stare at her silently for a few minutes.

"...Way to kill the mood."

"I'm not drunk enough to properly respond to that."

The Predacon laughed and rolled over clenching her sides and Air Brake wondered if she was the one who had drank too much instead.

 **Nevada tribe consists of Stormfire, Wideblade, Hotstreak, Sparkray, Grimmjaw, Ripwar, Flameraid, Sideline and Soundclaw and they belong to me**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am open for requests, if you want your OC to be a victim to a cheesy pick up line to a Predacon then let me know ^^**

 **Tranquil and Sideline**

 **Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?**

Sideline was again found herself alone with Tranquil on the roof of Neutralzone, she was zoning out a lot and would only snap out of it when Tranquil lightly touched her. He seemed to be enjoying her reaction whenever he touched her and Sideline seemed not to mind because she didn't move away like she should have.

The femme placed her tail between them until it hung over the side of the building, as if it would protect her from the mech next to her.

Amusing, really.

There wasn't much talking between them, mostly because Sideline was slowly starting to learn that everything she said could be taken to mean something else. Males of any species were perverts, the femme thought to herself as she eyed Tranquil from the corner of her optics.

Suddenly Tranquil turned towards her and said as he reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, and he turned her head towards him. "Your lips looks so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?" Sideline's optics widen in surprise at what he said, she hadn't been expecting him to say pick up line to her, and in response the femme blushed heavily.

"N-no thanks!" Sideline squeaked out as she turned her body, getting ready to move away but Tranquil responded by placing his free hand on her lower back, right between her back spines. The femme squeaked again and tensed up, the spines lifting up in a soft clattering sound.

"Relax, Sid. I'll be gentle~." Tranquil whispered.

Sideline placed her hand on his chest and said, "I-I..." And now he reduced her into a stuttering mess, great just great. What was she going to say to him? Sideline knew that her hand on his chest was to push him away, at least she thinks that's what she was going to do.

"I-I..." She had figured that she could try to say something again, only to find that she was still stuttering. Sideline found that she now couldn't think too clearly as Tranquil leaned closer to her...

 **Bonus Scene:**

"..."

"..."

Flameraid and Air Brake stood side by side outside the door as the voices stopped and silence reigned supreme.

"You know what, Air Brake?" The femme said suddenly to break the silence.

The large mech just looked at her.

"I'm so happy that you only get that way when you're _really_ drunk."


	6. Chapter 6

**The human that is with the Predacons will always be called Jordan, she'll still be the same no matter what story she is in but this one is Jordan Dalton.**

 **Jordan and Tranquil**

 **Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.**

The sun begun to set over the Nevada Desert.

Tranquil sat on top of a mountain and fed his hidden optics with sheer beauty of the sunset. Vanishing star painted clouds with unimaginable colors, strands of gold, amber red-orange, crimson and purple danced on cloud floating lazily above the horizon. Suddenly, as the sun started to vanish below the horizon, the most wonderful phenomenon happened. Tranquil heard of it, but never before he had the chance to observe it with his own optics. The golden-red disc dipped lower and suddenly a green flare flashed just above it. It lasted for just mere seconds, but it was beautiful. Emerald "puff" just as the sun vanished, a perfect start of the night in Tranquil's opinion.

"Told ya that Nevada had the best sunsets." A voice said from next to him.

The green Predacon looked down at the human that sat on his leg, "You are certainly right about that, Jo."

Jordan smiled up at him, the human wore one of her normal shirts that had the Predacon symbol on it and a pair of jeans and hiking boots. "I'm always right!"

"Expect when it came to how we inte-."

"You finish that sentence, Quil, I am going to sic Flameraid on you." Jordan threatened. "And that was a just theory since I didn't know very much about you guys back then so don't go throwing it back in my face!" She pouted up at him. "I thought we were friends, Quil."

"Oh, we are but friends also have the right to tease each other." Tranquil said with a smirk as he held down his hand so she could climb into it. Jordan climbed into his hand and held onto one of his clawed fingers as he raised his hand so she wouldn't strain her neck muscles by tilting her head back so she could talk to him.

"I am surrounded by sassy Predacons!" Jordan said with a laugh.

"You're the one who likes Predacons and kept wanting to make friends with all of them." Tranquil said with a smirk.

The human opened her mouth then closed it before she shrugged her shoulders and said, "True though there are some Grade A jerks among the Predacons also. And here I was thinking it was just the Cons that had those!" She met those Predacons and didn't like them at all but that's why she had Flameraid who gladly sat on those jerks.

Air Brake was probably the only Con that Jordan actually truly liked despite the fact that the flier had no idea how to handle a organic, it wasn't that the human was loud or anything it was because of how small she was and how easy it was to lose track of her. Tranquil had no idea how her Predacons did it but they were able to avoid almost stepping on her.

Jordan snapped her fingers and said, "Ah! I just remembered! I got another cheesy pick up line for you, Quil."

"Oh? What is it?"

She's been teaching him about the funny and cheesy pick up lines that human men sometimes use of women.

"Okay, here it is and as always you can laugh afterwards." Jordan said with a grin. "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears."

Tranquil raised his free hand to his mouth and snickered, "I like that."

"I did too." Jordan said with a smile. "It's basically how I feel whenever I see a Predacon."

"And people say that _I'm_ a sparkbreaker." Tranquil said with a heavy vent. "Apparently they haven't met you yet."

"Yeah and then when they do see me they'll yell 'squishy!' and literally try to squish me." Jordan said with a shake of her head. "And then my girls would have to get involved and that would be bad. You Predacons don't exactly hold back in a fight, Quil. So let's not and say we did."

"Chicken."

"Um, were you charging during that whole Train freaking out when she saw me situation? I literally thought I was going to die."

"That was funny."

"...You got a cute face, Quil, but I don't know about your sense of humor." Jordan said as she leveled a look at him. "It took Sideline transforming into her dragon form in order to distract Train from completely losing it." It was a good thing that the large femme thought Predacons were cute in their beast mode otherwise Jordan would not be here.

That had been very scary for her.

"Thank you for noticing my good looks."

Jordan just smiled and shook her head.

What can she say? She just loved Predacons.


	7. Chapter 7

**An artist on dA draws some really cute Ultra Magnus xD**

 **Soundclaw and Ultra Magnus**

 **Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea.**

Ultra Magnus looked up when he felt a light brush against his leg just in time to see Soundclaw's tail pull away and wrap around her waist, the femme smiled at him and waved.

"What can I do for you, Soundclaw?"

'Can I tell you something?' The Predacon signed.

The mech straightened and said, "Of course, what is it?"

'Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea.'

"..." Ultra Magnus is struck speechless.

Soundclaw watched as a nice shade of red spread across his face as her smile spread even wider, he's so adorable. The Predacon shifted into her beast mode and rubbed herself against him as she walked around him, she purred softly. Then she walked away, her tail brushed against his face as she left him standing there in stunned silence.

What just happened?

He remembered her saying that she wanted to tell him something. Then he remembered what she had signed to him and it caused his blush to get even darker.

Ultra Magnus will blame Jordan for this, she had been teaching them all about her people's ways ever since she had found them in that cavern below the destroyed lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ripwar and Hot Rod**

 **Sorry, I can't hold on… I've already fallen for you.**

Hot Rod is worried about his friend, Ripwar had been acting weird, well, weirder than how she normally acts. She kept holding his hand and then releasing it.

"Are you okay?" Hot Rod finally asked his friend.

Ripwar blinked her yellow optics at him and asked, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason, it's just that you kept grabbing my hand and releasing it."

"Sorry, I can't hold on." Ripwar said with a smile. "I've already fallen for you."

The Predacon watched as a blush appeared on Hot Rod's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Aha! I knew that you would one day!"

Ripwar laughed as she hugged the mech to her and nuzzled her cheek against hers as her tail made the shape of a heart.

"You're just so adorkable, Roddy! I love you!"

Hot Rod laughed as well and hugged her back, he knew that she knew how he felt about her as well so there was no need for words between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hot Rod and Ripwar**

 **When (Primus or Shockwave in the Predacons case) God made you, he was showing off.**

"Hey, Ripwar!"

Said Predacon femme looked up from her spot on the floor, she was in _time out_ for something she had broken. It was an accident and it wasn't her fault that their base wasn't Predacon proof.

Doctor Tommy's lab was Predacon proof and if you knew that you were going to have nine Predacons in your base then you should Predacon proof before they got here. Of course, Ratchet didn't appreciate that remark and Sparkray wasn't going to help her (she's been infected by Ratchet's crankiness ever since she had been assigned to the Autobot's Medic) so here she was fixing what she had broke.

And how was she supposed to know that the console was so sensitive? He should have put a warning on it.

"Hey, Roddy." Ripwar said after she shifted into robot mode in order to talk to her friend.

Hot Rod sat down next to her and asked, "Still in time out?"

"Ugh, yeah." Ripwar said. "It was an accident! How was I supposed to know that the console was that sensitive?! He should have Predacon proofed it" Her tail twitched in silent agitation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know how to cheer you up, Ripster."

"Oh? How?"

"When Shockwave made you, he was showing off." Hot Rod said with a smirk.

Ripwar blinked her yellow optics at him before she smiled and hugged the mech, her tail curled up around them as she rested their cheeks together. The tip of her tail made a heart.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Hot Rod, get away from her! She's being punished!" Ratchet yelled.

"Aww, c'mon Doc! Ripster learned her lesson! Cut her some slack, it was an accident!"

"Fine! But if she breaks something you're going to fix it!"

"Copy that, Doc!"

"And don't call me 'Doc'!"

Ripwar laughed before she stood up and proceed to tackle Hot Rod, "Yay! I love you, Roddy!"

"Aha! I know that so you don't have to tell me if all the time!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ultra Magnus and Soundclaw**

 **Where do you hide your wings?**

"Where do you hide your wings?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Soundclaw blinked her optics and tilted her head to the side (Ultra Magnus found this to be very cute but he wouldn't admit it out loud ever) as she stared at him then she signed, 'I never had wings. Ripwar is the only one who can hide her wings in both beast and robot mode. And Hot Rod should know about this.'

"...Then why did Hot Rod tell me to ask you that?"

...

Soundwave had a feeling about why Hot Rod did that and she knew that Magnus wouldn't like it.

But she was going to have to bite the bullet and tell him, in a manner of speaking.

'That question sounds sort of like a pick up line that Jordan had showed us once.' The femme signed as she watched his face closely.

Ultra Magnus is silent as he stared at her moving hands then he tensed up and his optics widen as a dark blush spread across his face before he covered his face with his hand.

"...Sorry for bothering you." Ultra Magnus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain mech to talk to..."

Soundclaw watched as he stormed away to look for Hot Rod and talk to him as her tail made the shape of a heart before it relaxed and she went back to recharging in her beast mode.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blackline belongs to a friend of mine on dA**

 **Blackline and Hotstreak**

 **I'm not staring, I'm just stuck in a loop.**

Hotstreak helped Blackline get the bar ready for Happy Hour, they were both behind the counter the femme Predacon handed the mech bottles whenever he motioned for her to hand him more since he was on a ladder. This was easy to do because of the fact that Hotstreak was a Predacon and they were taller than the Cybertronians that they share this planet with. They worked together silently though Hotstreak noticed from the corner of her optics that the mech kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking or paying attention.

Fighting against the Cons on her birth planet called Earth had honed her ability to notice things without actually looking at them.

But she chose not to comment on it instead she helped him until all the bottles were placed on the shelf. Hotstreak walked out from behind the bar to place the stools down, she made sure the stools were neatly around the tables before she goes to the counter to pull the stools out from underneath.

Four arms were a lot better than two and having a tail also made this even faster too.

She once again noticed that Blackline was looking at her...actually more like staring at her now.

The femme sighed heavily as she pulled out the last stool and looked at him as she placed her upper pair hands on her hips while her lower pair of hands crossed just below her chest plate, she asked, "Why are you staring at me? And don't deny it, I noticed the looks that you've been giving me since I got here."

"I'm not staring, I'm just stuck in a loop." Blackline said.

Hotstreak blinked at him before she smiled and said, "That's cute...I like it." The tip of her tail formed a heart, an action that many Bots don't notice at all.

The mech smiled back at her, happy that he had found a femme who didn't get offended or annoyed with his pick up lines though she flirted with him, "Thank you."

"But don't stare too much otherwise you'd get tired of it." She winked at him playfully.

Blackline laughed and said, "I doubt it...you're just too beautiful for me to get tired of."

Hotstreak laughed uproariously at that causing Blackline to blush heavily at that and she noticed it, she walked over to him to throw her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. Her tail lightly curled around them, the tip forming a heart once more. "Sorry, sorry~ you're just too cute sometimes~."

The mech blushed even more at that until his entire face was no longer the original color.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hotstreak and Blackline**

 **How is your fever? [What fever?] Oh… you just look hot to me.**

Hotstreak sat at the bar on one of the stools that were there, she watched Blackline with a small smile on her lips which was making the mech very uncomfortable because it was one of the longest stares that she had ever given him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blackline finally asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Hm?" Hotstreak hummed as she blinked her optics.

"You've been staring at me since you got here!" the mech said.

"Oh...it's nothing really." Hotstreak said with a small smile. "How is your fever?" Hotstreak asked almost in an off-servo manner as she goes back to staring at him.

Blackline blinked at her and asked, confused, "What fever?"

"Oh...you just look hot to me."

She watched at Blackline blushed even harder than any other time that she had flirted with him. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that she would say something just as cheesy to him...what can she say? She had learned from the best.

Her tail once again made a heart.

"Aww~ look at you~ I must say that is probably the first time I've seen you blush that hard~" Hotstreak teased him with a smile.

Blackline huffed and looked away from her, still blushing, "That was unexpected..."

"Heh, true but it was fun to see you blush so I might just do it again in the near future~"

"Please, don't...I don't know if my Spark can take it..."

"If it can take all my previous flirts then it can take all the future ones~" Hotstreak teased with a smirk as she cupped the back his head and gently pulled him towards her so that she can plant a kiss on his cheek.

Blackline promptly fainted at that, which caused Hotstreak to panic...apparently kissing him after saying a cheesy pick up line was too much for the mech to handle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hot Rod and Hotstreak**

 **You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my spark (heart) from across the room.**

Hotstreak noticed that Hot Rod had been watching her from across the base, it only happened whenever she wasn't looking at him and the only reason why she knew was because the Predacon noticed it from the corner of her optics. He also kept putting his servo over his chest plate, rubbing it. She continued to read the Predacon friendly data pad that Ratchet had made for their Predacon allies, Ripwar had kept accidentally destroying the other ones and Ratchet got sick of yelling 'I needed that!' all the time.

If you asked Hotstreak, she felt that he should have done that in the first place and shouldn't have waited until the twentieth data pad bit the dust.

And Hot Rod was still watching her so she lowered the data pad and walked over to him, she placed her first set of arms on her hips while her second set of arms crossed as she stared down at him. She was slightly taller than Hot Rod, she and her sisters vary in height with Wideblade being the smallest since she was about the same size as her Autobot partner, Arcee.

"What?"

"What what?" Hot Rod asked as he blinked his optics at her.

"You've been staring at me whenever I look away." Hotstreak said. "And you keep rubbing your chest plate."

"Oh, sorry." Hot Rod said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at her. "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my spark from across the room."

Hotstreak blinked her yellow optics at him before she smiled at him and suddenly enveloped him in a hug, her upper and lower arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled her cheek against his causing Hot Rod to close the optic on the side that her cheek rubbed against. She purred softly as she wrapped her tail around his legs, she smiled and the tip of her tail formed a heart.

"Aww, you are so cute!" Hotstreak crooned.

It would seem that Hot Rod had flipped Hotstreak's 'snuggle the cute short being' switch with that pick up line, it would be a while until she felt that she was done snuggling with him. And everyone else had learned not to try to end this session until Hotstreak was done, the femme got very cranky when you try to end it too soon.

Not that Hot Rod would ever complain about it...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hotstreak and Hot Rod**

 **What are you doing for the rest of your life? Because I want to spend it with you.**

Hotstreak walked into the Autobot base and looked around, her main set of servos clasped behind her back while her second set were clasped in front of her chest plates. The human soldiers that also used this military base still wasn't used to seeing the Predacons despite the fact that said large robotic dragons had been on the base for nearly a month.

According to Jordan the presence of the Predacons called into question about the so called mythological creatures that the ancients humans had claimed to be real and that was a lot to take in.

The black and red Predacon stopped when she saw the mech she had been looking for and walked over to him, he was seated on a large crate and she silently crept up behind him. Just as silently, Hotstreak climbed up onto the crate behind him then she wrapped her main set of arms around his neck and brought him against her chest plates while her second set of servos rested on his sides.

"Gah!"

"Hi, Roddy!"

"Hotstreak! You almost have me a spark attack!" Hot Rod said as he turned his head to look into the smiling face of Hotstreak.

"Sorry, Roddy!" Hotstreak said with a smirk. "But you should really know better than lower you guard when there's Predacons around, one can never know when they'll be sneaked up on."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hot Rod muttered.

"Good." Hotstreak said with a smirk. "Anyways there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"What are you doing for the rest of your life? Because I want to spend it with you." Hotstreak cooed with a smirk.

The Predacon watched as a blush appeared on Hot Rod's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Aha! I knew that you would one day!"

"Of course you did, Roddy." Hotstreak purred out before she nuzzled her cheek against his, her tail formed a heart once more as she did so.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the other version of Jordan, this version is the older sister of Jack Darby and the daughter of June Darby. She lived with her father and wicked stepmother until she graduated and then she returned to Jasper and got a job at the same place as her brother.**

 **This is when Jordan is accidentally turned into a Predacon by Miko when the young Japanese girl got her hands on the relic when Jordan and Jack were visiting Arcee.**

 **Jordan Darby and Predaking**

 **There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you.**

Jordan smiled when she found Predaking and walked over to him before she sat down next to him with a smile aimed at the mech, he seemed to be stressed something must have happened with Skylynx and Darksteel or it could be Ripclaw who still wasn't used to be around them. The other three Predacons were still wary of her since Jordan smelled weird, she smelled of Predacon and human.

Jordan was still trying to get used to being a Predacon but her damn tail kept trying to kill her.

"Bad day?"

"Skylynx and Darksteel act like your human children sometimes and it tries my patience." Predaking grumbled.

Jordan giggled and said, "It wasn't that long ago that they had been created so of course they'd act like that, you are more mature next to them and it's up to you to take care of them. That's what older siblings do after all."

"Is that what you did with your brother?"

"...Yes...to a certain point, it's hard to give advice to a younger sibling when you lived in another state for the majority of your and his childhood." Jordan said sadly.

Predaking looked at her and asked, "Why did your parents separate?"

Jordan shrugged her shoulders and said, "They weren't meant to be together, my father was a jerk who didn't want his wife to work. He wanted a wife who would cook him food and take care of his children."

"I take it that you take after your mother?"

"Yes." Jordan said with a laugh.

The Predacon noticed that the human turned Predacon never noticed looked away from him as she talked about her parents and younger sibling.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Jordan blinked at that before she smirked and said as she raised her clawed hand to her eyes, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

Predaking blinked at her when she said that before he smiled and lowered his head and rested his forehelm against hers, their optics closed as they enjoyed each other's presence. While they hadn't bonded yet, their sparks felt as though they were. Predaking felt that Jordan was too young to bond and the human turned Predacon agreed with him but she stayed with him because her spark would break if she was away too long from her destined spark mate.


End file.
